Through The Fire
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: Old Flame. New Flame. Promises. Choices. If you play with fire, you will get burned. Well, did anyone tell you love is pretty much the same way? If you play with it, it will either get you burned, burn someone else, or both.


**A/N: I hope you like this story. ****The boys, Lucy, Camille, and Jo are in their 20s, Katie is 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story!**

* * *

Through The Fire

She stepped off of the American Airlines plane, as the bitter sweetness of the moment started to consume her. She was very happy that the movie was over so she could get back to old comforts she knew and loved, at the same, she hated that filming had ended, basically driving the friends she came to know going their separate ways. A tear of joy slid down her cheek as she walked through LAX airport to baggage claim. She picked up the uniquely multicolored luggage bags that had her initials on it and walked out of the airport.

She walked outside and sat her stuff down while she waited for her dad to show. He sent her a text telling her that he was only five minutes away. As she put her Ipod in her ears, she saw a group of younger teenage girls, maybe 13. The one closest to her had on a shirt that caught her eye, a Big Time Rush shirt. The first song began to play, Worldwide, her lips curved into a smile at the coincidence.

A blue Ford Ranger pulled up in front of her, she knew it was her father.

He got out of the truck, picked her up and swung her around. "Daddy!" She said in excitement, taking the headphones out of her ears.

"I can't believe you're finally home, I've missed you so much" He told her as he placed her things in the trunk of the car.

"I've missed you too" She at the smile on his face.

"What do you want to do kiddo, we can do anything you want, and I mean anything. Are you hungry? What are you in the mood for?" He was talking so fast that his sentences and questions were starting to run together.

"I could go for Chinese, but there is one thing that I want to do before we do that" She told as she climbed into the truck.

"And what is that?" He asked her.

"I want to go to the Palm Woods" He looked confused at his daughter's request but wasn't about to question it. They drove off towards the Palm Woods apartment.

20 year olds Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond were sitting on the couch of their apartment taking a well-deserved break from their music life, playing a game with Lucy Stone. Big Time Rush was one of the hottest boy bands in the country and their fame was spreading across the world. You couldn't walk by any pop culture magazine with one or all of them on the cover. They had made a lot of money from their ever growing success and could move out of the Palm Woods if they wanted, only thing is they didn't want to. And Lucy Stone wasn't far from their level of success.

"Dinner is ready" Katie called from the kitchen. While Kendall and Katie's mom was away visiting their mom for the next two months, they were left to fend for themselves. Meaning that Katie had to do most of the cooking and cleaning.

"Smells good" James complimented as he walked into the kitchen and placed his arms around his girlfriend. They had been dating for about 5 months now.

"Hey no PDA in the house at the table or in my presence for that matter" Kendall said to James and his little sister.

"Come on Kendall, you said that you were cool with us dating" Katie said.

"I said I would tolerate it, that doesn't mean that I want to see him touching you" Kendall said to Katie. James let go of his hold on Katy and sat down at the table.

"Leave them alone Kendall, they look cute" She cooed as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't help them" Kendall said poking her in the stomach.

"Ah! Kendall stop it you know I'm ticklish" Lucy laughed as Kendall kept poking her.

"Hey! No public displays of affection" Katie said.

"Yeah Kendall" James agreed with her. Lucy laughed at James and Katie.

They heard a knock at the door.

Since no one else seemed to be getting up. Kendall went to the door. He didn't bother to ask who it is, before opening the door.

"Kendall!"

"Jo!" Jo wrapped her hands around Kendall's neck. After the initial shock of seeing her died down a little, he hugged her back tightly. "It's been a long time"

"3 years" She breathed into his neck.

"8 and a half months since we've talked to each other" Kendall whispered and looked into Jo's eyes. Kendall and Jo never meant to lose touch with each.

"Jo?" Logan, Carlos, and James questioned. Jo let go of Kendall and broke their hug so she could see everyone else.

"Hey guys" She said as she walked further into the apartment. "Oh my God!" Carlos picked her up and swung her around. "It's great to see you too, Carlos. Katie, you've gotten so much older! When did you start wearing make-up?"

"Well, you know, since I was getting older, it seemed like the teenage girl thing to do" Katie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

James, Logan, and Carlos were happy to see her. They were bombarding her with questions about her trip and complimenting her on how good she looks. Katie and Kendall looked at each other awkwardly. Lucy was standing by herself pretending to read text messages on her phone.

Jo looked over and saw Lucy. "Oh, wow, you're Lucy Stone. I love your music" She said as she was walking towards her.

"Thank you, it's always great to meet a fan" She looked up from her phone. And shock Jo's hand.

"I didn't know you guys were friends with her" She said looking at her.

"We're not just friends with her, she's Kendall's…" James grabbed a pillow and threw it at Carlos before he could finish.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Nothing, ignore him, so are back in town for good?" James asked.

"Yeah I am and I can't wait to catch up with all of you. How about we do that tomorrow?" Jo suggested.

"That'd be perfect" Logan said.

"Ok, well, I've got to run. I just stopped by because I wanted seeing you guys to be the very first thing I did when I got back to Cali" Looking right at Kendall as she said it.

"Aww" Carlos cooed.

"Bye Jo" Everyone said as she was walking out of the door.

James closed the door behind her as she exited the apartment. "Holy Crap!"

* * *

**This shouldn't be a very long story, most likely less than ten chapter.**

**How was it? Enjoyable, I hope. Review and tell me what you think.**

**~Peace, Love, Strawberries~**


End file.
